


Dean Winchester One Shots

by sammy_moo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_moo/pseuds/sammy_moo
Summary: A collection of Dean one shots varying in genres from fluff, angst, and smut.





	1. The One

**_This was inspired by this[song.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ddtzd93UO5io&t=YWM1ZTFkNzE5YTNkYjE0YmJlZWU0YjIwZjdlYzNlMDdlNTg1NzY3YixPUFdLQldsVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AzLqNhxDZ4nsPT59xn1UGow&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsammy-moo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F143767965818%2Fthe-one&m=1)_ **

 

Dean’s green eyes watched as you put things into your cart. It had been months since he had last seen you- since you left and gave back the ring. The argument had gotten out of hand and you broke up. Which lead the both of you down to this. You wanted to go back to the beginning when you were friends and never anything more. 

Dean gulped and gave you a small nod with a smile as he passed. You matched his smile.

“How’ve you been,” you asked softly. 

Dean forced a bigger smile that could have even had himself fooled, “I’ve been fine." 

You frowned a bit, "Have you heard from Sam lately?”

“He’s been busy with work." 

You gave a small nod, and Dean waved as he headed on his way. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Dean gripped onto his cart tighter. His thoughts seemed to be growing louder by the minute. He had to keep himself from going back over to you. All Dean wanted to do was kiss you and hold you close. He wanted to apologize and make it all better. However, he’d push all those thoughts away to question if what you had was the best, how he could’ve been better, and if he truly gave it his all. 

Yet even with all that, he still chose Sam over you. It was before Dean and Sam gave up hunting all together so Dean could be with you. It was the last planned hunt, and yet it all got screwed over. Sam was dying and Dean had to rush him to the ER. Dean came home completely drunk, stumbling, and eyes puffy and red. It was really late and Dean broke the lamp when he came in. You hadn’t heard from him in a few days since he had left, and you were angry and hurt. One thing let to another and you were both shouting. The shouting had gotten worse and finally Dean had pushed past you. You were beyond pissed and pulled him back for it to only grow. In the morning when Dean woke up from the couch, he found you packing your things. 

He would always replay what you done before you left. You set your bags by the door, took his phone and deleted your number, gently tossed his phone onto the table, and glared at him. 

"I’m done with you. At some point we can be friends after I’ve cooled off. Just know we will never be anything more again. Also, I hope your brother is alright,” was all you said before you left. 

That night Dean had tossed out the navy blue velvet box that contained your ring. Everything he ever wanted with you was left to be locked away.   
Dean’s eyes landed back on you again as you checked out. He glared at his cart and left the store. He slumped into his Impala and slammed the door closed after him. Dean turned the key and listened to Baby roar to life. All he had to do was drive away to clear his head. To get you off his mind. Because deep, deep down Dean knew you were all he wanted and that you were the one. But did you ever think he was the one?


	2. Last Dance (Sequel to The One)

_**This one shot was inspired by a[song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6j4vxu8dnp4&t=ZmY5YmJmYWNiMjg4N2E4NmI4ZDBjYTliNzk1MTNmMmUyYTEzNzUxNywwaENYYThqNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AzLqNhxDZ4nsPT59xn1UGow&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsammy-moo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144241714833%2Flast-dance&m=1) as well. ** _

 

After Dean had walked off you were quick to grab the rest of the things you needed before making a line for the checkout. You kept your focus on the cashier as they bagged and rang up your items. Dean’s fake smile had broke your heart and every part of you wanted to see his genuine smile. The past few months for you had sucked. What you truly wanted was to run straight back for Dean, but you were angry and hurt. You know what you said had struck Dean pretty hard. In all honesty, you wanted to be something more than friends again. He was the one for you, and he would always be all you ever wanted. 

“$80.76,” the cashier said for a second time. 

“Oh, sorry.” You pulled your wallet out and handed him the money, “Keep the change." 

You quickly piled your bags in your cart and hurried for the door. Your eyes scanned the parking lot, searching for any sign of the Impala. It was clear Dean had left. A sigh escaped your lips and you gathered your things into your trunk before making your way to your small apartment. 

You had put everything away and sat on your couch. As you absently stroked your finger with your thumb you contemplated about heading over to his place. You glanced down at your ring finger as you kept stroking. It felt off, naked even without the ring on your hand. With your free hand you snatched up your phone. You had deleted all of Dean’s numbers, except for one number in particular. You had kept Sam’s because even if you weren’t with Dean, Sam was always a brother to you. You could always vent and talk with him about anything. Sam had given you advice about Dean on more than one occasion, so this wouldn’t be any different. 

The phone rang three times before someone answered, however it wasn’t Sam. 

"Sam?" 

"Sorry wrong number." 

You pulled the phone away to watch the call end. Sam had gotten a new number…. It didn’t surprise you since they’d often switch numbers. It was a habit they picked up from when they worked with Frank. 

You quickly grabbed your keys and headed for your car. You were finally doing what you wanted to do for the past few months. You just never thought he’d want you back. That he’d never return, but seeing him today you knew. You knew just how broken he was even though he lied. He was feeling the same way you were. 

You finally reached the house and found no signs of the Impala. The only car here was Sam’s and you quickly headed for the door. You stood on the porch frozen. What if Sam wouldn’t answer? What if he did and told you to leave? With a shaky breath, you knocked. You waited a few moments before there was no answer. Sam wasn’t here. Which meant if Sam’s car was here but he wasn’t, Sam was gone with Dean. Dean had left to go hunting. Which meant there’d be no telling when he’d return, and if you’d even get to tell him how you felt. 

You slowly eased yourself down onto the steps. All you could do was hug your knees to your chest. Your mind was reeling with many thoughts colliding at once. 

All you wanted was to get him back- to make it alright. Forget everything that drove you a part and remember what brought you together. Because for you, Dean was your one.


	3. Flowers and Freckles

_**This one shot was written for a challenge and my prompt was[Summertime](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dh3kQt14_5OQ&t=ZGVlMTc1MDdmYmE2Njk0OTVhZWI5ZTk0ZWM2MTMyYzFmM2VlNzBmOCxjYnBjc3NMaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AzLqNhxDZ4nsPT59xn1UGow&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsammy-moo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144540284553%2Fflowers-and-freckles&m=1) by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong** _

 

Dean strolled along the hot concrete sidewalk to the nearest gas station, leaving Sam all alone in the motel. He had spent the entire day before mowing strangers lawns just to make sure he earned enough money. Dean pulled the door open as the bell rang to signify the employee of a customer. His bright green eyes landed upon the drinks as he grabbed two cold waters and a bouquet of flowers. Once the items were paid for Dean made his way for your house. Sweat began to decorate his forehead, and his freckles popped out more than usual as the sun hung high above him.

_Summertime and the livin’ is easy  
Fish are jumpin’ and the cotton is high _

Dean hiked up the steps of the large, covered porch and knocked on the door. 

_Oh your daddy’s rich and your ma is good lookin'_

Your mom had opened the door and gave a soft smile to Dean. 

“Hi is Y/N home?" 

Your mother gave a gentle frown and told Dean of your whereabouts. With the new found information Dean could only nod his head and make his way to the park. He was mentally scolding himself for not thinking of that sooner. It was summer after all and he only had one week left until both him and Sam were going to a different town. 

You were on one of the playground sets away from everyone around, sitting there with your knees tucked to your chest. Dean climbed up the steps and made his way over to you. As he walked along the bridge you could hear the chains rattle and looked up. Once your eyes fell on him that’s when Dean noticed it. You had been crying. Dean closed the distance and sat next to you. 

"Can you please go away? I just want to be alone,” you mumbled out. 

Dean frowned a bit, “Wanna talk about it?" 

You shook your head back and forth, "Not really no.” Your eyes landed on the flowers and you knitted your brows together, “What are those for?" 

Dean smiled a bit and handed them to you, "They’re for you. I’ve got an extra water if you want it." 

You smiled and took the items. It felt weird though, he was the new guy in town. Super mysterious and cool, yet here he was being a total sweetheart. He wasn’t prying or anything, but his company was enough to make you smile. It was enough to make the butterflies dance in your stomach. 

Dean noticed you were intentlly staring at the flowers and leaned closer, "I wanted to give them to you. It seems like I just got here and I’m already going to be moving again in a week. So I thought I’d spend this last week just trying to see you." 

Your puff red eyes landed on him again. What felt like the only person who seemed to care was going to leave you. 

"Thanks Dean… I appreciate it." 

Before you could stop it, the tears were coming out again. 

Dean rubbed your back and pulled you close as your cried. He soothed you and just his actions was enough to break your levy. You poured everything out to him, from the bullying to your home life. All he could do was hold you close and allow you to let it all out. 

Once you had finished, he pulled you up, wiped your tears away, and took you to the swings to push you. 

_So hush little baby don’t you cry_

A smile soon found it’s way to replace the frown, as laughter was the new sound to fall from your lips. 


	4. Anyone Else But You (Sequel to Last Dance)

_**Inspired by this lovely[song. ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DceV62E-c86g&t=NzVhZjQ4N2NjZmYwYzRkODc2NjFjM2ZiZDllMDU2MzkxMmQ1Y2I1NixIbHZtaDMydg%3D%3D&b=t%3AzLqNhxDZ4nsPT59xn1UGow&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsammy-moo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148505445933%2Fanyone-else-but-you&m=1)** _

 

A week had went by since Dean left and you placed the letter in his mailbox. You knew he had yet to return since the mailbox was full when you checked yesterday. It had become routine to check anytime you went by the house. It may have been creepy, but you were completely anxious. There wasn’t much room to sleep or eat with all the nerves kicking in. The silence of your apartment was eating away at you so you decided to turn on some music. 

Your voice rang throughout the rooms as you cleaned the dishes. However, your singing practice was brought to a startling hault when there was rapid knocking at your door. You grabbed the nearest pot and headed towards your door. Since you were too short to see out your peep hole, you slowly opened the door. 

Within seconds the person began to push the door open gently and you bounced out from behind ready to swing. 

Dean’s green eyes widened as you held the pot over your head ready to strike him at full force. You froze when you realized who had been knocking. You slowly lowered the pot as you eyed Dean. 

“Dean?" 

A smile spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around you. He lifted your feet from the floor as he held you closely. The metal pot fell from your hand and made a clanking noise as it hit the floor. You wrapped your arms around his neck as your legs wrapped around his waist. Dean used one arm to hold you up close as the other cradled the back of your head. 

Tears fell down your face onto his neck and stubble. Dean placed a gentle kiss to your head before setting you down. 

"Look Dean I’m sorry." 

"Y/N I’m so sorry,” Dean said at the same time as you. He chuckled and shook his head, “Sorry, you go first." 

"Dean I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have acted that way. I was angry and hurt. I was worried. I shouldn’t have left you when you’re brother was dying. You needed me, you needed me the most and I abandoned you. You have every right to hate me and never wanna be with me again, but I need you to know a few things. I screwed up. And I was forever be sorry for that. But I don’t wanna be friends with you, I want to be your best friend and your partner. I want to be more than friends. I was stupid for thinking we could be anything less. You’re the only one I want, and that I’ll ever want. Damn it Dean, you’re the one for me…." 

Dean nodded smiling a bit, causing you to draw in a breath. 

"Y- your turn.”  

Dean kept his green eyes on you as he let out a shaky sigh. 

“P- please say something…. Anything…. Dean just… Please…" 

Dean reached out and wiped the tears from your face gently with a small chuckle. His chuckle soon melted into a big, dopey grin. 

"You know, it’s kind of crazy to get home and check your mail. It’s even crazier to find a letter from someone that you thought wanted nothing to do with you. I read it. Hell I even reread it. Y/N, we were both mad that night. We said things we both regret; we clash when we’re mad. But the thing is, no matter how hellish those arguments get we always fixed them. It’s taken us awhile but look. We’re fixing it now. And to be honest, it took everything in me to not chase you, to not come over and kiss you, to not make you mine again. I thought you meant it. It’s relaxing to know you regret saying it. I forgive you but I hope you can forgive me?" 

You began to chuckle as tears fell down your face again. You quickly hugged him and he rubbed your back. 

"So Baby, what do you say? Will you be my fiancèe again?" 

"Yes. Yes I will." 

Dean smiled and cupped your face gently as he kissed you. 

It was passionate and said everything both of you still couldn’t say. When he pulled away he placed another against your cheek. 

"What do you say we go home now?”


	5. Mark After Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot has mentions of depression, self-harm, and attempted suicide.

****

Things had changed since Crowley took Dean. You could see it in the way Sam moved, thought, and talked. The air was always so tense and stressful that you could suffocate it in. No matter the distance you would put away from the bunker, you could still taste it. But Sam alone wasn’t effected; you were as well. It took it’s toll on you knowing that Dean was gone. Some demon was out there possessing him and you would never get to truly face your feelings. Neither of you would get any kind of closure until you saved Dean from the demon’s hold.

Of course that’s what you thought until you came across Dean. There he was in all six foot one glory. He was a meatsuit of pent up anger. It was like seeing Soulless Sam all over again. At least it’s what it reminded you of. You could tell there was still emotions there for him unlike there had been for Sam. You thought with one look things would turn out to be okay, but boy were you wrong. Dean wasn’t a demon. He was himself. He was drinking whiskey when you came into the bar and his eyes met your’s.

“Well this is interesting,” Crowley mumbled out to Dean. “Looks like the pet as come to take you back.”

Dean pushed himself up from the bar stool and approached.

Just the way he walked struck fear into your body and shivers down your spine. There was so much anger and hatred that you could feel it radiating off of him.

“Dean–”

“Sam with you,” he simply asked.

One shake of your head caused him to relax a little bit. It wasn’t much though.

“Let’s go to your motel and talk please? I’ll go pick up some alcohol. Give me the room number.”

Dean was hesitant but told you anyways. You had left to pick up some beer while he went to his motel room he shared with Crowley.

Deep down Dean began to panic and worry. There was no way Sam could see him like this. No way he should. With a quick thought that he didn’t weigh, Dean was cutting. He littering his arm with cuts as one of them went too deep. The blood seeped out but the mark on his arm wasn’t letting any of that happen. The blank darkness that he longed was pried from his bloody hands. Tears stained his cheeks as the sadness was soon replaced with anger. Dean threw the blade and it stabbed into the wall. The drywall made a complacent home for it as the powder stuck to the crimson blade. Blood stained his clothes as he dropped onto the floor. Sobs escaped in a low sympthany. He knew what the mark would bring, but never did he imagine it would change him into this. He wasn’t proud of it but he did accept it. And the thought of you and Sam- Sam especially; seeing him like this tore him to pieces. But you had already saw him. All he wanted was to drink whiskey, screw any woman he could, and drunkly sing karaoke. He accepted his new reality until it came crashing down. He had slowly turned into a killing mosnter. One that he would kill.

You came into his motel to see the scene before you. Your eyes widened and you set the case of beer down. Quickly closing the distance, you pulled Dean’s face into your hands. You noticed the cuts and quickly bandaged them. The mark was taking longer to heal them in order to keep his life intact.

“Why?”

The question caught you off guard. It had been so quiet when you patched him up that it startled you.

“I don’t deserve this… I don’t deserve you or Sam caring. I’ve turned into a monster. Hell I am a monster. I’m killing people and I don’t care. I’ve been hurting so many and I enjoy it.”

You watched as his bright green eyes were now darkened with sadness and cloudy with the tears that streamed down his face, “Dean, you deserve any kindness. Everyone does. And it’s not your fault. It’s Crowley’s fault for doing this to you. He shoved a demon into you.”

“You think Crowley did this? This is all the mark… This is all me. This is the real me. And I’m a monster. You and Sam don’t need to see this.”

Shock began to crash into you as your eyes soon glistened over.

“Dean… You’re not a monster. This is the mark talking- the mark has to be doing this. I mean look at what it’s done to Cain. But you’re different. You’re not Cain. You’re Dean freaking Winchester. Dean you deserve for me to care and patch you up. I want to- hell I need to. No matter what form I see you in whether it’s with the mark or without the mark, it won’t change how I feel. I love you Dean and I always have. I don’t want to lose you. We can fix this and I know we will. But we can’t do it if you keep running off and staying away. Sam and I can help you. Please….”

Dean looked into your eyes as the tears made a path down your soft, silky skin. Dean had always thought that you were far too kind hearted and beautiful to be a hunter. But once he saw you in action he realized you were a force to reckon with. You were tough and strong in many ways. When you couldn’t handle yourself they had your back, like you had theirs.

Dean gulped thickly, feeling his throat tighten from crying. He cupped your face in one of his large, bloody hands.

You let out a shakey sigh, “Dean please…. Let us help you. I love you and I really don’t want to lose you.”

“You love me?”

You nodded and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Dean didn’t push you away. It took a moment for him to melt into it, but by the time he did you were pulling away.

“Yes. I really do.”

Dean gulped and wrapped his arms around you. Tears began to fall down his face again as you gently rubbed his back.

“I promise,” he sobbed out into your shoulder.

You smiled gently and kept rubbing his back, “What do you say we take this to the bed? My knees are hurting from this floor.”

Dean adjusted and lifted you up, setting you on the bed and cuddling you. He kept sobbing as he turned into the little spoon.

You were soon whispering encouraging words as you rubbed his back tenderly. Your fingers gently brushed and played with his hair.

“We’ll get through this Dean. I promise.”


	6. A Little Help

The three of you were waiting for a hunt to come along, so each of you trying finding something to pass the time. Sam of course, had taken to reading the books in the library or organizing them since Dean would often mess them up. Dean decided to tackle washing the vehicles, which only took him a couple hours so past that he was bored. You had decided it would be a good time to do some yoga and even clean up the bunker. Both of these things had cured someone of their boredom though.

Dean’s green eyes were fixated on you in the kitchen as you cleaned. He was leaning against a counter with his beer in his hand, eyes washing over your entire body. Dean loved watching the way your muscles worked as you washed off the stove, the way your shirt hiked up your back so he could get the tiniest glimpse of your black him poking out. You were on your knees scrubbing and all he could think about was you in front of him, with his hand in your hair as you would gaze back up at him before taking him into your mouth. Dean took another swig of his beer, his mouth making a noise as he pulled it away. The sound making you giggle. Soon the idea of you giggling from his stubble gently rubbing your skin as he kissed his way down filled his mind. All he could hear was you laughing and begging him to put his mouth somewhere else, so the tickling sensation of his stubble would turn into one that would rub between your thighs as he buried his tongue inside of you. You would moan out his name and-

“Dean? Dean!”

Dean blinked a bit and came back to focus on you, “Hm?”

“Are you going to hand me that rag up there like I asked or not?”

“Oh uh here.” Dean took the rag from beside him and walked his way over to you. Once the rag was in your hand you smiled.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Dean softly cleared his throat, “Uh I’m gonna leave you be… Try not to work too hard. Especially if Sam finds us a case we’re heading out.”

You rolled your eyes, “Whatever you say Boss.”

Dean glanced back at you as he left the room, enjoying the sight of your perfect ass in your jeans. Dean could feel the blood rushing in his body towards his growing member. He had to get to his room fast. Especially before he ran into Sam.

Dean made fast efforts to get to his room and shut the door. Once his door was clicked shut he began to undo his jeans and kick them off. Just the way the denim hugged around him and confined his member irritated him. Dean finished off his beer before laying back in his bed, palming at himself through his briefs. A soft groan escaped him as he thought of you in front of him, standing at the foot of his bed.

The way your arms would reach down and cross over to pull off your shirt. Your matching bra decorating your chest would be discarded to the floor into the heap with your shirt. Slowly you would shimmy your jeans past your hips and step out of them. Dean licked his lips at the imagination of you. Completely beautiful and almost bare in front of him.

Then you would reach down and tease yourself through your cotton panties, a soft moan escaping. You would then push them aside and tease your folds, hips bucking forward shyly for more friction. Dean groaned and pulled himself out, collecting the precum from his tip as lubrication for his shaft. He began slowly stroking himself and you would lick your lips at the sight of his cock before you. Hunger and lust filled your eyes, and no longer able to take just the sights you would discard your panties and climb up towards him on the bed. Your lips would caress his thighs as you would kiss him, eyes glancing up at him as he pumped slowly. With his free hand Dean would pull you up for a kiss. His lips crashing into yours as he would gently bite your bottom lip. When you moaned he would push his tongue into you, meddling with yours. Your hand would replace his, squeezing gently before pumping him slowly. Dean’s hand would card into your hair and pull, making you moan and squeeze harder. His free hand would find its way between your legs.

Dean would rub circles on your sensitive bud, making you cry into the kiss. You would pick up your speed, pumping him faster.

Dean moaned out as he picked up speed. His hips bucked forward into his hand.

“Y/N,” Dean moaned out, eyes closing in pleasure as he sought out his release.

You went to Dean’s room and knocked softly, when no answer came you opened the door. You peeked around the wooden door to find Dean moaning your name out, pumping his thick member in his hand with his eyes closed in pleasure. You face heated up and your slick began to pool between your legs.

You’d be lying if you said you never once thought of Dean. There’d be times you would think about him in the shower or in your bed before going to sleep. It would be worse when you could hear him through the thin walls of a motel. You always wanted to trade places with the lucky ladies who got to sleep with Dean. However, in your alone time you got to make up for all those envious moments and let your mind wonder. The taste of him, the sound of his moans and skin slapping against yours, the feeling of his hands squeezing in various places while his mouth would kiss any inch he could reach. His name would roll of your tongue in a symphony of moans, all orchestrated by him and his cock.

“Yes,” Dean sighed, snapping you out of your thoughts.

You needed to make a decision, and fast.

You could either run out and pretend it never happened, saving the scene for you spank bank, or you could move forward and help him find his release.

Biting your lip you stepped into the room. You pushed the door, leaving it barely cracked. You could feel your heart pounding, trying to escape as you walked to the bed. In slow efforts, you began to crawl onto it.

The shift under your wait made Dean’s eyes snap open. All of his movements stopped as you crawled up towards him licking your lips. This was a dream right? It had to be. Yep. He got into his fantasy so much that now he’s fully imagining you.

You reached forward and took what was free of his member into your hand. Dean gulped and pulled his hand away, watching you nervously.

“Y/N?”

“Let me help,” you breathed out.

You began to pump him in your hand, matching his speed he had just moments before. Dean’s eyes fell closed again as he moaned. He shyly bucked up into your hand making you pick up more speed, squeezing a bit harder around him.

Dean whimpered as his lips fell open.

Your eyes were glued to his perfect, pink lips. All you wanted to do was kiss him. But for now that would wait. Instead, you reached down with your free hand and began to cup his balls.

“Y/N!”

You could feel them tightening in your hand. Quickly your mouth was replaced with your hand. You moaned at the taste of him, locking your eyes onto his pleasure ridden face. Dean’s eyes fluttered open to look at you taking his cock. His hand found it’s way into your hair, his fingers rubbed your scalp as he gathered a handful of your soft locks. Dean tugged gently as he bucked up again. You swallowed around him as you ran your tongue along his length, bobbing your head in a decent pace.

Dean moaned your name out loudly as he spilled his load into your mouth, coating your throat with thick rope of his cum. You moaned and swallowed around him again, milking him for every drop before pulling away and swallowing what was left. Dean panted as his lust blown eyes watched you.

“That was incredible… Way better than my imagination…”

You blushed and kissed him. His hands cupped your face as he moaned softly. When he pulled away his breath fanned across your face.

“Your turn. You’re not leaving this bed until I make you cum.”

You chuckled softly, “While I’d love that, someone told me earlier I need to keep my energy up if Sam finds a case.”


	7. Wreckage

Dean sighed as he glanced to his phone for what seemed like the millionth time, causing Sam to let out his own sigh.

“Dude just call her.”

Dean shook his head, “She’s probably still working the case. Don’t wanna blow her cover or get her injured.”

“Seriously? I thought she finished the case already?”

Dean shrugged, setting his phone aside and grabbing his beer to take a drink, the thud echoing in the silence.

You let out a huff as you closed the hood, having stared at the engine for a solid five minutes and had no idea what was or looked different. There wasn’t much you could do since you weren’t really in Kansas anymore and Dean was the one who knew anything and everything about cars.

You grumbled under your breath and grabbed your bag and phone, quickly calling Dean.

Sam laughed and shook his head when his brother shot for his phone, “Yeah. You don’t miss her at all.”

Dean glared at his brother when he answered the phone and you could just hear the slight irritation towards the younger in his voice.

“Hey so there’s a change of plans. It’s going to take me longer to get home.”

He frowned from his end, “Why what’s going on?”

“The car broke down so I’m gonna find a new way….home.” You perked at the sign for the station just down the road. “And I have just the plan.”

His brows furrowed and he didn’t fully think before he spoke, “Why not just call a tow truck or mechanic?” Wait… Why would he say that? He doesn’t want another man working on your car messing it up, or even worse hitting on you.

However, you cleared up Dean’s jealousy real fast when he had forgotten one important detail. It was a stolen car.

There was no way you were able to take any vehicle from the bunker since Dean had yet to check on them, and fix them up if it was needed.

But you didn’t mind stealing a car. There was something about doing it that got your adrenaline pumping as you excitedly made your way for the hunt. But now it was useless.

“Right… Forgot about that.”

You laughed, “I’m gonna take a train,” you said as you slung your bag over your shoulder and made your way towards the station just about a fourth of a yard north.

“Okay?”

“Well it’s the only sign of transportation right now and I’ve never been on one so why not?”

Plus you knew you had to ditch the car fast. The town was small and only had a population of about 3,000 so it would only be a matter of time before someone stopped or a cop showed up. Honestly, you weren’t looking forward to the latter.

“I promise I’ll call when I’m almost there. Or unless I get bored.” You hung up before Dean could try to argue that he’d come get you. It was your hunt and you were doing everything on your own and that meant getting home too.

By the time you arrived and got your tickets you were still catching your breath. Instead of walking, you had ran towards the station in hopes of catching a ride. And thankfully, you arrived with ten minutes to spare.

And those ten minutes dragged until you boarded. You set everything where you wanted and relaxed into your seat, grateful the seats were somewhat comfortable.

However, that was the only plus side. There was only a few passengers on the train and no music. Hell, there wasn’t Wi-Fi either and you were ready to die of boredom.

You could hear the train riding along the tracks, a few hushed tones, and music gently playing from a teenagers ear buds.

The train was picking up speed and you began to doze.

It had only been thirty minutes before your eyes fluttered open and you decided to call Dean.

“Sorry about hanging up earlier. Just didn’t want you being stubborn and trying to pick me up.”

“It’s fine just… Next time let me come get you?”

“I would’ve been stranded longer then Dean. It would’ve been pointless. Besides, I’m on the train now and we’re heading towards,” you sat up to look around, finding the destination listed. “Towards Carbondale. There’s another track there so that’s probably where we go before heading that way.”

“Alright well I’ll be sure to make you some food.”

You smirked, “Oh so I’ll just get food?”

Dean smirked and left the room, making Sam roll his eyes. “I can do more if you want?”

You hummed at the thought, “It would be nice. I mean, I did miss you.”

Dean chuckled softly, “I’ll make sure you’re welcomed home the proper way then.”

Your soft chuckle melted into an expression of concern as the train began to jerk.

“Y/N?” Dean could hear the noise from the other end as a loud noise began to come through.

“Dean I don’t know what’s–”

Your response was cut short when your cart derailed and began to crash.

Dean could hear it from the other end of his phone as you were thrown into the seat across from you before colliding with the wall to your right.

“Y/N! Baby!?” Dean looked to his phone finding it still on the line. He ran for the war room to have Sam track the phone’s location. “Sam find where she is.”

“What’s going on?”

“I’m pretty sure her train just fucking wrecked…..” He pulled the phone back to his ear after Sam got what he needed, “Y/N!? Baby?!”

You groaned as you heard people talking and crying. Someone slowly approached you, blood dripping down the side of their face from the cut on their forehead.

“Miss are you alright?”

You blinked hard trying to remember what happened, but it all was so fast.

“We’re gonna get you out…” The lady helped you out a window, the light blinding you as you soon heard sirens off in the distance.

The first cart slammed into a tree while the others ended up on their sides or smashing into one another.

“Are you alright?”

You blinked again, finally adjusting to the light, “Uh yeah…I think so. My head hurts really bad.”

While you stood in confusion, Dean was panicking as he and Sam got in the car.

He pressed the pedal to the floor, speeding where and when he could.

“Sam if I just lost her….”

“Hey, you don’t know that. She might be alright.”

“You don’t know that Sam! Damn it… I should’ve never let her go….”

Sam sighed, understanding just how his brother felt. “Let’s hope alright?”


	8. Still Here (Sequel to Wreckage)

Dean’s jaw clenched tightly as he pumped the gas, patting his right hand on his leg begging the gas to pump faster and to click with a full tank. His tired eyes were fixated on the gallons and dollars that ticked up every second.

“Come on,” he whined out.

As if on cue his prayer was answered and he heard that little click. He swiftly pulled the nozzle out and replaced it, screwing the cap. He climbed into the car while Sam paid and came out with some food to keep them energized for the ride.

Sam climbed in, the food in hand. He was barely in the car with the door shut before Dean drove away from the lot.

“Jesus…. Couldn’t wait for me to shut the door?”

“She could be dead, Sam!”

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I get that Dean… But she could be fine okay? Hope for good news.”

“We never win Sam… We never get news. I’m expecting to get there and have to give her a hunter’s funeral.”

Sam gulped. Admittedly he worried that you were gone too, but he had to put a brave face for Dean. Dean had done the same for him long ago, and now it was his turn. “Hey, if there’s anything I know is that she’s stubborn. She won’t go without a fight.”

Dean glanced to him and sighed.

Sam frowned and looked back to the map, telling Dean where to go.

Time seemed to drag by in a haze as you watched all sorts of emergency vehicles flash on forward. There was a police car on sight to collect all the information he could while there were a few ambulances to tend to anyone who needed it.

The woman who helped you out moments ago smiled softly, “You should get checked out.”

“What? But you’re bleeding. You need checked before I do.”

The woman sighed. She must’ve been a mother. There was no way she would tend to a stranger like this. Unless she was a nurse? Who knows…

“You hit your head pretty hard,” she said softly. “Just be sure to get checked out?”

You nodded, “Yeah. Sure. Uh, thank you.”

She flashed a kind smile before practically staggering to the ambulance.

You gulped and looked around, seeing the carts smashed or on their sides. Many of the passengers were lucky. However, it seemed those near the cabin weren’t so lucky. They were already taken away from the scene, and the conductor of the train was the unluckiest of them all. He had suffered the worst injuries. Deep down part of you knew what was to come. The reaper would come take him to where he belonged.

You looked between the cart you were on and the ambulances. You knew who you were, you knew what day it was, and you sure as hell knew what you were doing on that-

_DEAN!_

You quickly looked around, checking your pockets as it all came back to you. It felt like you ran into a brick wall as you remembered the moments before the wreck. Your head began to pulse and ache.

You grunted from the pain, caving and walking to one of the paramedics to be checked out.

The man checked everything he needed to, asking you questions, giving you a small smile. “Well good news, Ma’am. You just have a minor concussion. So I recommend getting a room and resting.”

You nodded, brows furrowed, “Uh… Phonebook. Do you have one?”

The paramedic blinked. It was like he had no idea what a phone book was.

“I lost my phone during the crash I think.”

He nodded, “Let me check.” He climbed into the vehicle, searching. “It seems we don’t but I can tell you the nearest motel?”

“No… I need to know all the ones in the area…”

“Okay?” He quickly got his phone and pulled them up on Google, showing you the results.

Your eyes scanned, looking for the Google equivalent to what you’d do with the phone book. Once you had the address you got up, “Thanks.”

The paramedic was about to stop you but someone else needed their help.

You walked in the direction of the motel you needed.

And the hours dragged by for the boys while you rested them away. By the time they got to the location of the wreck most of it was cleaned up and the paramedics were long gone.

Dean looked out the window for any sign but there was nothing. “Damn it!” His hands collided with the steering wheel in frustration. “Damn it!”

Sam frowned, “Hang on… Let me call the hospital and see if they know anything.” He quickly dialed and spoke with a receptionist. There was no one with your name. He gulped thickly before looking to Dean, “I have one more idea.” He quickly pulled up all the motels in the area, looking for the one you’d most likely be at. “Okay let’s try this one?” Sam quickly told him where to go.

Dean sped over and quickly jostled the car to a stop. He shoved the door open and hurried into the building, speaking with the person at the front desk. Dean’s words flew out a million miles a second as he described you to them, looking for a sign they knew you.

“Uh yeah. She was sorta out of it when she came in.”

“What room is she in?”

They looked at their chart, “4A.”

“Thank you!”  Dean hurried out, “4A Sammy!” Sam grabbed the keys and got out, going after Dean.

Dean was already at your door picking the lock and swinging it open. He sucked in a giant breath when he saw you in the bed sleeping.

“Y/N.”

You hummed, having been startled out of your sleep. You blinked hard, adjusting to the light coming in. “Dean?”

Dean hurried to you and pulled you up into his arms, kissing you.

You gasped and slowly cupped his face.

Sam smiled softly, trading that for his usual eye roll.

“I thought I lost you. I heard the wreck on the phone and,” Dean let out a shaky sigh, trying to forget the sounds he heard.

You smiled up at him softly, “I know… But I’m okay, I’m still here.”


	9. Just Sweat

Dean glanced over at you wiggling and adjusting your skirt in the passenger seat, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips before turning his attention back to the road.

It was agreed that Sam would research and do some digging around while you and Dean took to interviewing the suspects at the diner.

“Maybe if we’re lucky we can get something to eat afterwards.”

You rolled your eyes, chuckling as you looked to him, “When are you not thinking about food?”

Dean pursed out his lips, humming in thought, “When I’m not hunting.” Dean heard the small breathe you took, opening your mouth to speak but he interrupted. “And I think about you a lot too. Trust me.”

You smiled and looked out the window, watching as a few houses rolled by before coming up onto the town square.

Dean huffed as the person in front of him waited for a chance to get in. He always did hate when places had a square, because any time it came to driving people would wait for there to be no drivers rather than take their turn. In a few moments Dean was finally able to join and go off to where he needed, pulling the Impala up to the diner a few blocks off the square.

Once the car came to a halt, you peeled yourself away from the seat, your calves sticking to the leather and before entering the summer heat.

Thankfully the two of you weren’t in the humidity for too long as Dean opened the door for you, following behind as the two of you went towards the booth closest to the kitchen. He slid in taking the spot by the window as you took the isle, flashing you a quick smile before the manager came over.

“Agents, I was sure to inform all the employees to be here within a few minutes. Thankfully the diner will be closed so you can conduct your interviewing. Hopefully you can find some information and catch the culprit.”

You smiled up at the manager, nodding your head. “I’m sure we will. But before everyone arrives we’d prefer to conduct an interview with you first. Please, sit.”

Dean hummed, “I see you have a few cameras. Do you have the tapes?”

“Well,” the manager said as he slipped into the booth, “I did but the police confiscated them for their investigation. Thinking they’ll find the murder that way….”

Dean pursed his lips out, “I guess when we’re done here we’ll be swinging by the station.”

“I’m just surprised the FBI would be interested in this…”

“We were in the area, thought maybe a few more heads could help solve the case faster,” you stated simply.

The manager nodded his head, answering whatever questions he could before the two of you went through each employee.

With all the information you could gather the two of you headed out, practically wincing as the heat came bellowing out of the car. Dean cracked the windows and turned the air up, hoping it would cool off quickly.

“Ya know, seeing you get a little firm in there with some of those employees can really get a girl going. I saw a waitress checking you out cause of it.”

Dean chortled, looking to you as he began to drive, “Really now? Were you jealous?”

“Can’t be jealous when I was turned on Dean.”

He pursed his lips as he pulled up to the motel, the two of you stepping out and into the motel.

Dean locked eyes with his brother.

“So are we dealing with a skin-”

Dean tossed the keys to him, “Get out.”

Sam sighed and shut his laptop, “Right now? Really? But we’re working a case.”

“We’ll finish it soon okay?”

Sam grumbled and got up, carrying the keys out and shutting the door.

“Dean?”

His lips were on you quickly, making you hum. He pulled you close, his hands traveling all of your plush curves before giving your ass a squeeze.

You chuckled against his lips, “Cut it out.”

Dean hummed and began to undo your jacket, pushing it off your shoulders and onto the floor. He couldn’t help but smirk as he saw the way the fabric stretched over your breast before he quickly removed your shirt, admiring your breasts as they were shelled in their confines. His fingers swiftly found the hook and undid them, your breasts spilling out for him to see. His lips found their way to your neck before he gently pushed you onto the bed, the blankets bellowing up around you for a split second.

You drew your kissed swollen lip between your teeth, the flesh sliding out as Dean pulled your skirt from your body.

His fingers slid under the band of your hosiery and panties, before he gently peeled those from your body, leaving you completely bare in its wake. His tongue peeked out to wet his lips, his eyes darting up to yours before he leaned in.

You immediately froze and stopped him, “Dean, wait. It was hot out and I was sweating…. Please don’t go down there….”

He frowned a bit, wanting nothing more than to make you happy. “Baby, I don’t care if you sweat though. I can’t even count how many times you’ve gone down on me after a hunt.”

“But you have boxers, jeans, pretty much anything to cover up the smell from sweating…. I don’t… I don’t want you down there since I sweat. And I know it probably stinks.”

His brows shot up as he gave you a look.

“What?”

“I don’t care though. I love you and I’m not going to judge you. If you’ve gone down on me after a hunt I can do the same.” Dean knelt down and places chastising kisses to your thighs. “Besides, I really want to taste you right now.”

He didn’t utter another word as he pushed his hands underneath you and pulled you closer, burying his face into your warm, dripping cunt. His tongue dragged up your folds to your sensitive bud, flicking it over and making you whimper.

Often times when Dean did anything with or to you, you felt amazing. But right now you felt like a damn goddess as he made you moan and writhe.

Just when you thought the moment was amazing as it was, Dean wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking on it and adding a finger, curling it inside you.

You jostled at the movement, moaning out his name and snaking your fingers in his hair.

Dean moaned, pushing in another finger and working you closer to your orgasm.

Whimpers fell from your lips, warning him just how close you were.

Dean pulled his fingers out and completely switched places. His tongue going back to its original place as his thumb found your clit, rubbing it and bringing you over the edge as your orgasm washed over you.

Dean felt a gentle sting in his scalp as you lightly pulled, moaning out his name as your thighs tightened around him.

He groaned as he ate up every bit. Dean slowly pulled away, your juices making his face glisten in the light as he licked up the last bits from his lips.

“I love you.”

Dean smiled and moved to kiss you, “I love you too but we aren’t done yet.”


End file.
